


Dearest Brother

by skadthi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadthi/pseuds/skadthi
Summary: The country of Liasia is under invasion by their neighboring country. A soldier, Emilia, writes to her brother after she joins the army.





	Dearest Brother

Dearest Brother,

It has only been a month, yet I already miss you. Do tell mama, papa, and Lucille I say hello. Remember to give the little ones a kiss from their favorite aunt.

  
Before you ask, I am fine and adjusting. I have not even seen battle yet. Mostly we are just training. It is more uneventful than I expected, but the Commander Maxwell is just as much a hardass as you would expect. I thought I was in shape, but he is doing his best to prove me and everyone else in this army wrong.

  
I must tell you about one of the healers in the army, Genevieve. I know I always fall fast and hard, but Vivi is truly the one. She has such beautiful brown eyes and amazing brown skin, Brother, and her laugh sounds exactly like bells. She smiled at me last week and my heart beat straight out of my chest. So far my attempts at wooing her have gone unnoticed, and to be frank I am not even sure that she is attracted to girls.

  
I will keep you updated on my romance, and the other less important stuff as well. I know you cannot respond, so I won’t have to hear you complain about my exploits- truly the best perk to joining the army.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

A month has passed since we last spoke (or, to be more precise, I talked at you), but it is still more of the same. Commander Maxwell is still training us half to death, but I don’t understand what the point is if we’re not actually going to do anything. I have half a mind to tell him this, but every time I do, I hear a voice that sounds just like yours chewing me out. Just my luck that you would follow me even after I’m across the country, Julien.

  
Next week is Rene’s birthday. Don’t be so surprised that I remembered- I just never remembered your birthday because I don’t care, and I care about Rene. Be sure to tell my favorite nephew that I’m thinking about him, and as soon as I return I will treat him to anything he wants- within reason!

  
Give my best wishes to Lucille, Dahlia, and Eliza. Remind Lucille that if the baby turns out to be a girl, her name is Emilia. I’ve waited two baby girls for my turn, and even if I’m in the army I expect my fair share.

  
Now, for the part you’ve been waiting for. Genevieve still remains aloof to my flirtations. I gave her a bouquet of flowers and she thought they were ingredients for a spell. Are all mages this oblivious, or am I just cursed?

  
I will send another letter as soon as possible. Don’t get into too much trouble in the meantime.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

We recently engaged in a small skirmish, though it was not at all planned. I think I might see where Commander Maxwell is coming from. We lost five men due to our own silly mistakes. Commander has been pushing us harder than ever. I’ve never heard the camp so quiet.

  
I, myself, was minorly injured. It was just a small cut on my arm, but it was deep enough to warrant a trip to the healers. By some stroke of luck, the healer that helped me was none other than Genevieve. The good news is that she knew me. The bad news was that her first words to me were, “Oh, you were the girl who gave me those ingredients!” I think I am well and truly cursed, Julien.

  
I think of you and our family every day. I miss you all so much, even that awful cat. Please, when you get this letter, remind everyone how much I love them. I know this seems out of character for me, but seeing our allies hurt has humbled me a little. If you would like, you could also give them all a punch on the shoulder to make it less awkward.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

It has been a few months since my last letter, so I apologize. I have just been so busy. Commander Maxwell seems to recognize that I am an amazing fighter, so he has me helping to train the recruits more often than not. I have also seen another side to the Commander. I think he has a soft side that he isn’t showing us. My second most important task is now to uncover said soft side.

  
Speaking of my most important task, I actually spoke to Genevieve yesterday. This is actually what prompted me to send you this letter. I think she is also interested in me- she actually smiles at my jokes, and we both know how bad my jokes are, Julien.

  
I find myself not being my normal suave self. Vivi is normally a healer, but she beat me at an arm wrestling contest. It may or may not be because I was too lost in her eyes, but it was still very hot. I may have told her she was beautiful as soon as my hand touched the table, but the good news is that she just blushed.

  
I can almost see you rolling your eyes. Hand this letter to Lucille. She will be able to appreciate what I am trying to do.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

It has only been a week since I wrote my last letter and I suppose sending so many letters is not exactly allowed, but I simply must send you an update on my exploits.

  
Vivi agreed to go on a date with me. I cannot truly woo her because of course we are on the road and we are both in the army, but I am sure it will be magical regardless (no pun intended). I can almost hear the wedding bells, Brother. I hope you are ready for me to return with your sister-in-law.

  
Give my best wishes to mama, papa, Lucille, and the little ones. I think of you all constantly (in between my thoughts of Genevieve, of course).

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

One month has passed, but so much has happened. A lot if it was good, but too much of it was bad. I will start with the good news.  
Roll your eyes at me all you want, but I believe I found something real with Vivi. She is simply magical, Julien. I cannot even begin to describe all the ways she sets my heart aflutter. I cannot wait for you two to meet- you are and always will be the most important person in my life, but Genevieve is quickly becoming the second.

  
Is it too soon to tell her I love her? I have never had this problem before. I wish you were here with me to give me advice. I know you had many failed relationships before Lucille settled for you, so you must have plenty of past experiences about what not to do. I regret not listening to you when you spoke in the past.

  
My second piece of good news is the most unexpected. Commander Maxwell and I actually shared a drink the other night, and my original thoughts about him were true- he does have a soft side, and quite a big one at that! He lives with his mother with their three cats, whom he loves more than anyone else on this earth. I shared plenty of stories about our own cat. This is the first time I was glad we share a home with that infernal creature. I know you love her, but I truly believe she is a demon, Julien.

  
Now onto my more sombre news. It is difficult to talk about, but during our last battle… too many people perished. I can’t help but feel like it is my fault. I have been the one training these recruits. I didn’t prepare them enough. Vivi tells me every day that I am not a commander and no one could have seen the events of this battle coming, but that doesn’t stop the guilt. Fifty three people died, and there were even more injuries.

  
I am sorry. I must change the subject before I begin crying again. It is almost the twins’ birthday, yes? Give them an extra hug and a kiss from me.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

One upsetting letter after another. This isn’t like me. I wish we could laugh at my sudden change in attitude, but alas.

  
Six years today since Rene died, yet the sting has not diminished. I wish now more than I ever had that I was there with you. You always knew how to make the pain lessen.  
Please, talk to Lucille about Rene. I know that since his death you do not like being weak in front of people, but Lucille wants to know. And as much as it pains me to admit, I can’t help you through the grief any more than you can this time.

  
I have been talking to Vivi about what happened all those years ago. She is an only child, but she listens and empathises like she has gone through the same tragedy as us. She told me about a ritual the people from Summereach do for their dead. It involves a lot of magic. I’ll spare you all the details since I know there are no mages back home, but I will say it did help a little. Nothing can fill the hole in my heart that Rene left behind, but Vivi… Vivi helps.

  
I write you this letter as Vivi sleeps. She tried to stay awake with me, but she has spent so much time awake healing as many people as possible. I will not begrudge her any rest that she can find.

  
Julien… I worry. Not just about Vivi, but about the entirety of Liasia. Our country is an amazing one. When I joined the army, I was so sure we would win this war. But after the battles I have seen, I am doubtful. We’re losing ground. It hurts me to say, but I am worried the Liasian army might not last much longer.

  
Maybe this is just the pessimistic view of a woman ensnared by her own grief. I will hope that this is all it is.

  
At the end of each letter I usually ask you to pass along my well wishes, but this time I must ask you to remain silent. I do not wish mama or papa to hear my worries and pains. They lost too much when Rene passed. They don’t need more stress. It is better for them to believe that I am happy and in love, if a little tired.  
I love you, Julien. Never forget that.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

I send you this letter in hopes that it reached you with the proper timing. Has the child arrived yet? Remember that I will know eventually if she wasn’t named Emilia.  
How I wish that I was there to see the baby! As it is, give her- or him, but we all know it’s a little Emilia- a kiss from me. I hope little Rene, Eliza, and Dahlia are taking well to their new sibling.

  
As for me, I am better than I was when I wrote you my last letter. Genevieve is as beautiful as always. She and I spent a good majority of last night stargazing together. Commander Maxwell chewed me out for it, but his heart wasn’t in it. He and I have developed quite the friendship, Brother! As I’ve told you before, no one can resist my charms.

  
Commander Maxwell is actually quite the jester. I’ve lost count of how many times he has made me laugh until my sides are in stitches. He told me the other day that I was like the little sister he never had. No one can replace you, Julien, but I am very happy that I met him. I hope someday after the war you two will be able to meet. I’ve told him many stories of our childhood, and he is dying to finally meet the legend from the stories. Don’t worry- I’ve left out the worst ones.

  
We march tomorrow. We make for Skyview to help the citizens there. Skyview is close enough to home to make me a little homesick. Remind mama and papa that I am thinking of them, always.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

It’s been a long time since my last letter- almost three months. Things have been hectic but not exactly in a bad way.  
Mostly we have been stationed in Skyview like I said. I know I said Skyview was close enough to home to make me homesick, but despite the proximity between Skyview and Piermonte, they are very different. Everything here is functioning thanks to magic. Vivi tells me it is very similar to Summereach. She is used to everything here so she finds my awe a bit funny. I cannot blame her- I imagine my constant slack jaw must look ridiculous. It is absolutely breathtaking though. Someday, we must all visit the city together.

  
Speaking of Vivi, I must tell you something. I am planning on asking her to marry me. I know it is very soon, and at first I thought I would wait until after the war is over. I was speaking to Maxwell about this, and he gave me his own advice, which I decided to take. He told me this: “You can wait until after the war, but there may never be such a time. Don’t wait for a moment that may never come.” A bit morbid, I admit, but true.  
I have not proposed yet. Even if we are in the middle of a war, Genevieve deserves the best. I am waiting for the right moment. It would have been great to ask her during our stay in Skyview, but I hadn’t planned on asking her until we already began marching.

My next letter might not come for some time. Hopefully the good news of a possible new member of our family will be able to tide you over until I get another chance to write. As it is, I cannot tell you our next destination.  
Until next time, give everyone my love- especially little Emilia. I think of you all every day.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

Oh, Julien. I don’t know how to tell you this. I’m not even sure I, myself, have processed it. Maxwell is dead.

  
He was slain in battle two days ago. The news has barely sank in. Right now we are camping. So many people are dead. I’ve barely seen Vivi. She’s busy healing the wounded. I wish I could say I’ve been as productive, but I can barely function. It doesn’t seem real.

  
They couldn’t recover Maxwell’s body. Maybe that’s why none of this is hitting me yet.  
I don’t know when our next battle will be. No one does. The soldiers are looking to me for guidance, guidance that I don’t have. How am I supposed to fill the shoes Maxwell has left? I have never been a good leader.

  
Julien, I am scared. I’m more scared than I have ever been in my entire life. I don’t know if you will ever hear from me again.  
I love you all so, so much.

Sincerely,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

It has been a month, and Maxwell’s death still hasn’t hit me. I barely feel any emotion at all. I think about you and our family every day. You are the only things keeping me going besides Vivi.

  
I still have not proposed. She deserves better than someone who can barely get out of bed in the morning. I refuse to ask her to tie herself down to me while I am like this.  
I know you cannot answer me but I ask these questions for my own sake. How is Lucille? Are the little ones still as energetic as they were when I left?

  
So much has changed in a year. I find myself more and more homesick each day. It’s hard to believe that just one year ago I was with you all on our farm, hitting a straw dummy with my sword.

  
Hopefully it won’t be long soon before I see you all again. Until then, these letters will have to do.

Sincerely,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

I don’t know how much information you have been getting in Piermonte, so I will tell you now. Liasia is losing. We are losing ground. Summereach has fallen. It is only a matter of time until they reach the capital. We are marching to the capital. We hope to drive the enemy back there. As it is, this is our last stand.

  
Vivi has constant purple bags under her eyes. I wish to comfort her during this time of stress, but I find myself too exhausted myself to do so. I barely found time to write you this letter. I hope I will get the chance to write you again, but as things stand right now, I might not be able to.  
Pray for us, Julien.

Sincerely,  
Emilia

 

 

Dearest Brother,

I write you with a smile on my face and hope in my heart for the first time in months.  
This may sound crazy, but I believe I was visited by Rene last night in my dreams. He told me everything was going to be okay. When has Rene ever lied to us? I think this was a message from the gods, Julien. I think things are going to turn out better than any of us expect.

  
This is our last day before the enemy reaches the capital. The morale here is awful. I am in my own world though. My sudden mood change didn’t go unnoticed by Vivi. When she asked why I was so happy, I asked her to marry me. I asked her to marry me, Julien.

  
She was shocked of course, but… she said yes. She said yes! I can barely believe it. We are about to battle for our lives, but I am happier now than I have ever been.  
The circumstances might have not been ideal, but the gods have truly watched out for us. Once this ordeal is over and Liasia is again free from invaders, I will be home. Me and Vivi.

  
I will write you when the battle is over, Julien. We will see each other again soon. I love you.

Your favorite sister,  
Emilia

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where to post my original works so here we go.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who read this far. :)


End file.
